Gym Leader Brawly/RSE
Overview Brawly is the Gym Leader of the Dewford Gym. He uses Fighting-types. In Ruby/Sapphire, his team consists of a Level 17 [[Machop Line/RSE|'Machop']] and a Level 18 [[Makuhita Line/RSE|'Makuhita']]. The Machop knows Bulk Up, Leer, Karate Chop and Seismic Toss while the Makuhita knows Bulk Up, Knock Off, Arm Thrust and Sand Attack. Brawly gives out the Knuckle Badge, TM08 Bulk Up, and 1800 Poké Dollars upon defeat. In Emerald, his team consists of a Level 16 Machop, a Level 16 Meditite, and a Level 19 Makuhita. The Machop knows Bulk Up, Leer, Karate Chop and Low Kick. The Meditite knows Bulk Up, Focus Punch, Light Screen and Reflect. The Makuhita knows Bulk Up, Vital Throw, Arm Thrust and Reversal. Makuhita holds a Sitrus Berry. Brawly gives out the Knuckle Badge, TM08 Bulk Up and 1900 Poké Dollars upon defeat. Tips for beating Brawly * Brawly's Gym of Fighting-types means that your Dark-types, Rock-types, and Normal-types should sit out. * Machop is not too much of an issue and should go down to a super-effective STAB Wing Attack from Taillow or Wingull or Confusion from Ralts. If not, your starter's STAB should be fine. Note that it has Karate Chop which has an increased critical hit ratio, and in RS, it has Seismic Toss to do a fixed 17 damage. Just don't give it a status condition. A Guts-boosted critical Karate Chop will hurt. * Makuhita is Brawly's ace and it can be hard to take down. It has Guts as its ability, so avoid trying to give it a status condition. Makuhita is bulky with a base 72 HP stat, and it has a 60 base Attack stat to make its attacks hurt. This allows it to survive multiple super-effective Confusions and Wing Attacks, so caution has to be taken when bringing Taillow or Ralts in due to their low Defense and HP. Taillow also lacks the protection of its Flying typing as it is also a Normal type, making Fighting hit it neutrally. * RUBY/SAPPHIRE ONLY Makuhita's moveset in Ruby and Sapphire is weaker, with Arm Thrust being its strongest move. However, it has Knock Off to stop the effects of your hold items and Sand Attack to annoy you with accuracy hax. It is important to take down Makuhita before it starts setting up with Bulk Up. * EMERALD ONLY In Emerald, Makuhita's moveset is entirely made out of Fighting-type moves. It tends to prioritize using Vital Throw and Bulk Up over using its other two moves. Vital Throw never misses on top of being a 70 base power move, and, with STAB, it hits at 105 Base Power, which is extremely painful. Avoid using any Pokemon with low Defense here. Bulk Up is especially dangerous, as a few uses of it is enough to allow it to OHKO all your Pokemon. Makuhita may switch to using Reversal when its HP falls to the yellow zone. Reversal is a move that gets stronger when Makuhita gets weaker (similar to Flail), so watch out! The only saving grace is that Makuhita is slow and Vital Throw is a negative priority move, so you will always move first if it selects Vital Throw. * EMERALD ONLY Meditite is pretty much Exp. fodder. If you have a 100% accurate move like Scratch (Tackle is not 100% accurate, it is 95%), Meditite will faint without causing any damage. From experience, Meditite prioritizes trying to attack with Focus Punch or using Bulk Up over setting up its screens. Thus, it can even be destroyed by Pokémon like Whismur if necessary. Good Pokémon to Use * 'Beautifly - '''Bug/Flying types usually have many weakness, but this type combination gives it a 4x resistance to Fighting moves. At Level 13, it learns Gust. 4x resist + Flying STAB, need I say more? * 'Dustox - 'Poison/Bug gives it the same 4x resistance as Beautifly. It also learns Confusion and Gust, but sadly, no STAB. Still, this is more than enough to make Brawly a cakewalk. * 'Sableye (Sapphire/Emerald only) - 'Did you ask for a perfect counter for Brawly? Sableye says hi. The Ghost makes all of the Fighting type moves useless, as the only attack that can hit it is Knock Off from R/S Makuhita, which runs off its Special Attack. You can slowly Scratch the entirety of Brawly's team to death. * 'Wingull - 'Flying STAB in Wing Attack and resistance to Fighting-type moves do help. Do watch out for its low HP and defenses, though. Potion support will be necessary. * 'Shedinja (Emerald only) - '''If you took the effort to evolve Nincada and left a free Party slot, congratulations! Brawly's Pokemon only have Fighting-type Offensive moves. Have fun slowly Scratching them to death while they flail around and fail to do a thing. Shedinja can also function in R/S, but remember that his Makuhita has Knock Off in those games! Category:Hoenn Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald